


Bitter Chocolate

by NikMac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он чёрный, горький и твёрдый. И даже страсть не делает его слаще. Оставаться или уйти — решай сам.<br/>Фик написан в 2009 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Doc Rebecca, Хикару Шиндо.  
> Посвящается Черногривке.

* * *

Чтобы попасть в душ, Гарри необходимо пройти через их с Северусом спальню.

Он медлит у порога, ерошит спутанные влажные волосы, тяжело вздыхает. Дверная ручка неожиданно обжигает холодом, сердце предательски колотится, и в горле вновь застывает ком. Как же он ненавидит себя за постыдную слабость — за практически абсолютную уверенность в том, что просто не сможет выдержать очередной раунд выяснения отношений с тем, чтобы не сорваться и не уйти, хлопнув вот этой же самой — многострадальной — дверью, как это уже случилось четыре часа назад. 

Его преследуют воспоминания: об осыпавшейся штукатурке и оглушительном молчании там, за преградой из резного дуба; о собственной несдержанности и взаимном непонимании; о том, что Северус даже не попытался вернуть его назад... И о дожде, слепой серой моросью застилающем лицо; о том, как в водяной прилипчивой дымке он без устали гонял на метле по пустынному квиддичному стадиону, ежась от колючего желания расслышать сквозь свист ветра зовущий голос любовника и безжалостного отчаяния, тискающего глупое сердце, когда этого так и не произошло. 

И потому ему приходится собраться с духом, призвать на подмогу все имеющиеся силы и много-много терпения, вдохнуть поглубже... и заставить себя наконец открыть эту треклятую дверь!

В полутёмной комнате — ни души. 

Гарри шумно выдыхает, скривившая его губы усмешка полна злости и боли.

А на что он надеялся? Что Северус будет ждать его? Может, ещё и встретит с распростертыми объятиями? Или без них, но всё же будет дома, оторвётся ненадолго от своих чертовски важных исследований, решив хоть раз за долгое время побыть с ним, Гарри, а не в обнимку с пузатой склянкой, россыпью жучиных глазок и кипящим котлом?

Гарри фыркает от злости. Короткие ногти впиваются в ладонь до боли, почти не сгибающиеся в коленях ноги несут его мимо большой двуспальной кровати и шкафов с одеждой к неприметной двери в глубине комнаты. Метла безо всяких церемоний отправляется в угол, следом за ней летит скомканная мантия. Неловкие пальцы сражаются с квиддичной формой, рывками срывают её с замёрзшего тела, не боясь жалобного треска ткани. Штанина, которую он пытается стянуть прямо на ходу, неожиданно цепляется за пятку, и лишь чудом ему удается избежать падения. Стаканчик с двумя щётками летит на пол, стекло брызжет во все стороны, один из осколков вгрызается в голень... 

Проклятье! 

Утро, начавшееся так бурно, что он, наконец, первый раз за долгие месяцы нашёл время для тренировки по квиддичу... что он предпочёл сбежать, лишь бы больше не находиться в одной комнате с любовником... что он оставил взбешённого Северуса одного, убравшись прочь, когда тот попросил его уйти... когда тот его послал... В общем, поганое утро оборачивается не менее поганым днем. Ничего не изменилось. Ничего.

Северуса нет. Наверняка закрылся в лаборатории: чем он занимается там всё до последней крупицы свободное время Гарри не знает и знать не хочет. Зато он очень хорошо осведомлён, что означает постоянно быть одному, сходить с ума от сковывающего мышцы и мысли напряжения, разглядывать тонкую струйку крови, стекающую по ноге прямо на холодный кафельный пол, усеянный осколками стекла.

И совсем неважно, что стакан можно починить _Reparo_ , а порез — мгновенно залечить простейшим заклинанием или хотя бы вон тем зельем в фиолетовой бутылке с притёртой хрустальной пробкой. Не это важно! Важно то, что Гарри здесь один!

Вновь. Опять. Снова. В который раз. 

Отсутствие любовника привычно уязвляет, бесит. А обидней всего: ведь ни единого слова из тех сотен или тысяч, что он орал... из тех, которыми он пытался — аргументированно! — объяснить Северусу свою позицию, тот не услышал. Как всегда.

А Гарри ведь просил не раз, не два, а столько, что и не упомнишь. Теперь ему всё ясно: его попытки — не более чем пытки. Всё впустую... 

Всё кончено?

Мысль — как острый нож, рассекающий неловкую ладонь, — пугает, заставляет отпрянуть. Гарри судорожно вздыхает, неловко взмахивает рукой, торопливо чинит стакан и забирается под душ. Горячая вода, приготовленный для него Северусом шампунь и лавандовое мыло успокаивают: четверть часа спустя руки уже не дрожат, в висках перестает гудеть. 

Он выходит из ванной, завернувшись в полотенце, останавливается посреди спальни, оглядывает всё вокруг, будто видит впервые, хмурится. Гарри не хочет замечать, как здесь уютно и тепло. Он понимает лишь то, что он здесь один.

В его руках оказывается кубок с глинтвейном. Горячее вино, как и всегда по выходным, ждёт его под разогревающими чарами на маленьком столике у кровати. Напиток такой же пряный, острый и обжигающе вкусный, как и в первый раз, когда Северус сварил его для них. Гарри делает глоток. Алкоголь согревает лучше горячего душа. 

Гарри сдёргивает с бёдер влажное полотенце, бросает на пол, снимает со спинки кровати аккуратно сложенный махровый халат и надевает — прямо на голое тело.

Только тогда он замечает единственное отличие в до последней пылинки привычной обстановке комнаты: на светлом покрывале, укрывающем широкую постель, на его стороне кровати лежит небольшая золотистая коробочка. Не узнать фирменную упаковку «Сладкого королевства» невозможно. 

_Ты совсем не уделяешь мне внимания! Кроме секса тебе от меня ничего не нужно! Тебе безразлично — рядом я или нет! За всё это время ты не удосужился подарить мне даже трансфигурированной пуговицы!.._

Значит, его утреннее выступление всё же было услышано. Абсурдно, но это не радует. 

Гарри разглядывает подарок издали, потом подходит ближе, касается пальцами, пробегает по рифлёному картону, прослеживает тиснёные золотистой краской буквы. Он вскрывает коробочку: в маленьких ячейках покоятся соблазнительно выглядящие лакомства. Шоколадный дух плывёт по комнате.

Гарри кладет конфету на язык. Горько, очень горько, почти никакой сладости. И нет, это не его любимый молочный шоколад. Это то, что любит Северус: его вкус — его горечь. 

Гарри не оглядывается на тихо скрипнувшую дверь: он замирает на месте, радуется безмолвию и ждёт. 

Сильный и жёсткий человек, чёрный и горький, как и его подарок, притягивает Гарри в крепкие объятия, согревает затылок горячим дыханием, разворачивает к себе, чтобы подарить требовательный поцелуй и свой вкус — вовсе не сладкий. 

И всё, что Гарри теперь жаждет — это ещё больше горечи на языке и нёбе. И вскоре принимает её вместе с обжигающим жаром и твёрдостью неудержимых толчков уже вовсе не языка... 

Сегодня Гарри в очередной раз понимает: если он желает сладости, следует поискать в другом месте. Только он больше не уверен, что ему так уж её хочется. С возрастом вкусы меняются, похоже, он оказался из тех, кто сахар в кофе не кладёт.

 

_Конец._

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2009 год


End file.
